The Kingdom Of  Betrayal
by flyingwolfgirl6
Summary: This is a story about a girl destined to be the next ruler of her father's kingdom,but what happens when her jealous cousin decides to kill her father and put her and her mother to the same fate. She escapes but her mother doesn't. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. PROLOGUE

**This is a story about a girl destined to be the next ruler of her father's kingdom,but what happens when her jealous cousin decides to kill her father and put her and her mother to the same fate. She escapes but her mother doesn't. What happens when her mother tells about a great prophecy that includes her and two others? Will she fulfill it or crumble under the pressure? How can she get her kingdom back and does she even want to rule it? There is love friendship, and betrayal around every turn.**

******PROLOGUE**

_You won't get away with this!_

_OH But dear uncle it looks like I already have!_

_Why are you doing this ?_

_Isn't it obvious? To destroy the animals to make this kingdom strong with the stench of blood_

_That is against everything you we were all taught! you can't!_

_The gods won't let you! And there are others who will take the thrown before you_

_Who? Your wife? Or perhaps your daughter? Why they're as good as dead!_

_Someone will find out and you'll be killed._

_Admit it old man you were surprised at all this don't you think others will be too?_

_The man didn't answer_

_Exactly my point_

_You can kill me because I know you won't be able to do this without suffering the rest of your life young nephew._

_He shot the gun making the other fall to the ground in forever darkness._


	2. Tears Falling from her Green eyes?

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Allie its true your father is dead. Your cousin Alex found him." my mother said tears running down her cheeks like water in a waterfall.  
I was stunned my father dead? No she has to be lying but if she's lying why is is she in tears? I'm only fourteen. How could my father be taken away just like that. How could the gods let this happen. I would never see his eyes twinkle with humor at my corny jokes or see him hug my mother or tell me his favorite Greek stories. Never. I looked over at my mother who had sat down in her white rocking chair. She was rocking tears running down her beautiful face looking out the window as if there was still things to see.

I cried myself to sleep waking up to see my mother's eyes that had turned a dark dull color just like the reality we couldn't escape. A color that reminded me of the sorrow we both endured from my father's death. I looked at my mother who was almost an identical replica of myself,with red hair and tan skin I inherited my eyes from my father dark blue eyes. I was tall for a fourteen year old I got that from both sides. I could erase every memory if I wanted to but I couldn't erase my father's appearance in my own.

My father had warned me that one day I would become leader, but I knew from the start that it was going to be difficult. For one thing I've never lead anything in my life. I couldn't even take care of Star my husky which took more care of me than I did of her let alone rule the kingdom ., My father told me it was my destiny but why couldn't I pick my own destiny? Most fourteen year olds didn't have other people picking their destiny's now did they? But I wouldn't know that because I'm obviously not normal.

"Oh dad why did you leave me?" I whispered "Why?"

"He didn't have a choice. We never do." my mother said embracing me in her arms.I hadn't realized that my mom was right beside tears still falling from her face and I couldn't help but do the same At that same moment a tall dark man entered the room

My queen we have to discuss the matters of the kings arrangements. He said

I stiffened at King's arrangements there was something about this man I didn't trust I couldn't figure out was it his darkness in his appearance or something else. I shook the thought I was becoming more suspicious with every second What am I a scaredy cat? My mother turned around to give me a hug when she said something very weird Her eyes flashed a bright green so unusual since her eyes were brown I tried to look away but I couldn't turn away from them.

"Remember daughter, you are one of the three who will save our kingdom from the darkness that lays ahead The dragon will be defeated by the wolf and it's pack but the wolf won't succeed without it's pack You must find River and Earth and extinguish the Fire that burns in the heat of the fireYou must go now."

And that's when all hell broke out

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Lost In Many More Ways Than One

** CHAPTER 2 Wayne's Point Of View**

How could I live Knowing this secret Knowing at some point innocent people are going to die? Knowing that some creature not of mans spirit but body would destroy the kingdom that I love and the innocent people in it?

"Wayne" he was my name "Would you please go down to the meeting, you might want to comfort the princess she is in a lot of pain"

PAIN THAT YOU CAUSED! I wanted to shout but knew to hold my tongue. I had to tell the princess whether it killed me or not I couldn't stand here and let my kingdom be destroyed I would save the queen and princess and never let him hurt them My loyalty was to the king and his kin.

I ran down the stairs to the their room and started to walk toward them "The princess had a stunned look on her face did she know?" Princess my queen you must leave at once. "

"They won't be going anywhere"The Guard replied

I looked at the is your loyalty? I asked shocked to realize this guard was on his side You would kill to let that... that monster take the thrown?

That monster is your future king show some respect he said with an evil grin

_NEVER! _I yelled I ran forward while he pulled out a gun and pointed it not at me but at the queen and pulled the trigger.

Noooo! I heard the princess yell in agony. I ran forward grabbed the princess by her hand when something incredible happened in all the chaos. The room had disappeared and was replaced by a dark forest around us what happened did she do this?

WHY DID YOU TAKE ME AWAY MY MOTHER IS HURT WE HAVE TO GO BACK I can't loose her too she whimpering and collapsing on the ground full of grief.

How could I blame her? She had lost everything her father her mother and even right now her kingdom Will everything she loved be destroyed and how did they come here? More importantly _WHY?_


End file.
